Problem: Round to the nearest hundredth: 18.4851
Solution: To round $18.4851$ to the nearest hundredth, we must look at the hundreds and the thousands digits of the number in question. Since the thousands digit ($5$) is greater than or equal to $5$, the hundreds digit $8$ rounds up to $9$. Therefore, $18.4851$ rounded to the nearest hundredth is equal to $\boxed{18.49}$.